Cracks in my Ceiling
by RobinsRegina
Summary: Regina finds one of Emma's dream catchers and sees that Robin cheated on her. She is devastated. Will she ever be able to forgive him and is everything that she has seen true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Denial

Regina slowly sinks down in her chair after seeing the image of Robin kissing another woman. "This cannot be happening," she whispers to her self. She silently sobs hoping that what she seen was just one of Emma's manipulations.

She hears someone come into her home and quickly try's to collect herself knowing that, that person would most likely be Robin. Robin walks in with a huge smile on his face until he sees Regina and his smile fades. "Regina what's wrong," he exclaimed. Her body became rigid as she claimed that she was fine. Robin wouldn't take that as an answer.

He went to hold Regina's hand to reassure her, but when he did she jerked her hand away. He looked at her with confusion and a hint of hurt. "Did I do something to make you upset," he asks solemnly. She doesn't look him in the eye as she picks up the dream catcher and shows him what she had just seen. He watches with absolute disbelief. How could he do this to Regina he wonders.

Robin looks up at Regina and sees the hurt in her eyes. He hates himself for putting her through this after she has already been through so much. "Regina," he whispers. She slowly lifts her eyes to meet his as he says, "I'm so sorry."

 **Note** : _The chapters are going to get longer. I just want to see how this FF works out. I hope you like it! Please Review_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Confusion

Regina looks away not knowing what to say back to him. She loves him with every piece of her soul. This doesn't seem like something Robin would do. She looks back up at him and sees the worry in his eyes. "Are you going to leave me," he whispers as a single tear escapes him. A lump begins to form in her throat as she says, "I'm not sure. We don't know exactly what happened in Camelot and I'm not about to loose you over something that may not even be real. But for now I need some space to think." Robin holds back a sob as he says, "I understand." He begins to get up, but before he does Regina hugs him and he holds onto her like it is the end of the world.

He stands and right before he leaves he turns around and says, "I love you and no matter what happens I will continue to love you." She gives him a sad smile in return right before he walks out the door.

Robin sobs all the way back to his tent, but collects himself before he goes to talk to Roland. Roland bounds over to Robin with a grin on his face. "Are we going to stay at Gina's?" Robin gives him a sad smile as he replies, "I'm sorry my boy, but I don't think we are going to be seeing her for a while. She just needs some space to think right now. I know you might not understand what's happening right now, but I promise you it'll be fine."

Roland sighs and starts to pout, "but you said that we were going there tonight, this isn't fair. I miss Gina!" Robin is torn. Roland and Regina have such a special relationship, she is practically his mom now. He feels like such an idiot for letting something like that happen in Camelot. He loves Regina with all of his heart, he doesn't understand why he would do something as stupid as that. "I know you do, but we have to respect her wishes. I'm really sorry my boy," Robin replies.

Roland stomps away into the tent. Robin follows his son apologizing once again, but he is still angry. Roland lays down ignoring Robin and doses off to sleep.

Robin leaves to go talk to Little John. He tells him everything. John looks at him with sympathy also not understanding why Robin would do that to Regina. He states, "I'm sure this will end up being one big misunderstanding this isn't like you at all. And I'm sure Roland will be fine without her for a while. I know he's angry with you right now, but he will forgive you." Robin shakes his head solemnly, "I'm not so sure about that." Little John gives him a reassuring look and says, "Don't give up yet. Hope is a powerful thing and that's what you need most right now. A love like yours needs to be fought for."

 **Note:** _Tell me what you think! I hope you like it._ _If you have any suggestions feel free to state them!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The morning After

Regina wakes up still in disbelief of what happened last night. She goes into Henry's room to check on him and he is still sound asleep. He was devastated about what happened with Regina and Robin, but somehow managed to still have hope. Regina silently wonders how he grew up to be such an amazing boy. She sleepily walks down the stairs and makes herself a cup of coffee before getting ready for the day. Even after her heartbreak she still needs to find out what Emma is up to. Life will have to go on.

She hears Henry's footsteps as he slowly walks down the stairs. She smiles at him and says, "good morning my prince. What would you like for breakfast?" He sleepily responds, "morning mom and if you don't mind, I'm just going to get something at Grannys. How are you feeling?" She gives him a fake smile as she says, "I'm feeling great and I don't mind." Henry knows her too well and see straight through her "smile." "Mom seriously, how are you feeling," he retorts. She sighs and puts down her coffee, "In all honestly Henry, I am not sure how I'm feeling at the moment. I'm upset, but nothing is going to stop me from loving Robin. I'm in disbeliefhe would do this." Henry gives his mom a sad smile and replies, "I am too. He has always been so amazing to you. That's the thing I liked most about him." She giggles softly and says, "I love you. Now go get some breakfast." He hugs her before he leaves and says, "I love you too mom." Regina wonders how she managed to have such an amazing son.

After getting ready Regina also heads to Grannys to get a bite to eat. She takes a seat and orders some pancakes. She hears the bell on the door ring and looks over. Her face drops, it's Robin and Roland. How could she be so stupid. This is such a small town of course she would run into him, Regina thinks. Roland runs over to her and her mood quickly changes as she scoops the small boy up into a hug. He sits on her lap with a frown on his face and says, "I missed you Gina! Daddy wouldn't let me come over last night." She looks at Robin and then back down to Roland and gives him a smile, "your daddy was just trying to give me some space don't blame him for not letting you come over," she says as she places a kiss on his forehead. Regina has begun to see Roland as her own son and doesn't want to ruin that. Roland giggles and asks enthusiastically, "can I come over tonight?" Regina looks at Robin and he knows exactly what she's thinking. He nods in approval and she smiles brightly as she looks back down at Roland and says, "Of course you can!" Roland bounces up and down in her lap and gives her a big hug. He stops and looks at her with his brows furrowed and asks, "can daddy come to? Have you had enough time?" She was taken aback by this question and her face falls. Robin steps in and starts to talk, but Regina stops him as she forces a smile and says, "yes, he can come too." Robin looks at her shocked as he tells Roland to go wash his hands before he eats.

"You didn't have to do that Regina," Robin whispers. "I know I didn't, but it's the best for Roland. He has already been through so much and I don't want to cause him anymore pain. You should've seen how he looked at me when he asked me that. He looked terrified Robin and I can't do that to him. One night won't be too bad. I'll do anything for Roland," she whispers as she looks down. Robin looks at the woman that he loves with so much gratitude. He doesn't know how she manages to be so strong after everything that she's been through. She amazes him and he hates himself for adding onto her pain. He was always supposed to add light to her life not darkness. He shakes his head and says, "I can't thank you enough." She forces a smile and nods her head as Roland comes out of the bathroom.

Regina quickly eats her pancakes and tells Roland goodbye as she leaves Grannys. She is beyond stressed and hurries to get to her office. As soon as she arrives she closes the door and locks it as she slowly slides down the door and sits. She puts her head in her hands and sobs. Regina feels like the darkness inside her is stroking beneath her chin with a beckoning finger. She pushes it aside, knowing that she has to stay strong for Henry and Roland. She has to fight her battles a different way this time. She sat there for about 5 minutes until she heard a soft tap on the door. She clears her throat and asks, "who is is?" "It's me," Robin whispers.

Regina sighs and slightly shouts, "go away Robin." "Regina please. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry," Robin states. "I know that you are sorry Robin, but that doesn't change the fact that you kissed another woman," she exclaims. "I know that it doesn't, I hate myself for doing this to you. I'm confused and I don't know what to do. I don't understand how I would even think about kissing another woman, it just doesn't make any sense. Please just let me in," Robin whispers. Regina sighs in defeat and stands up to unlock the door. When she opens it Robin can immediately tell that she has been crying. He holds her face in his hands and apologizes profusely. She looks down and removes his hands from her face and says, "I really need some space Robin." He brings her face up and looks into her eyes and says, "I know and that's exactly what I'll give you after I say this." He pauses and then continues, "I can't change what I did, and I can't fix what's broken. I'd like to say I'd go back and change it all, but the truth is I wouldn't. I'd go back and make sure it never happened. Make sure you never experienced the destruction that I caused and the heartache. I regret nothing more in life than what I have done to you. I would do anything for you if that meant you would be happy. Our relationship is so important to me. You are the brightest ray of light in my life next to our sons. You do not deserve any of the grief I have caused you. I can't bear to see you unhappy because of my actions. When our relationship began, I promised myself that I would make you happy. I failed. I failed both of us. I know nothing I can say will reverse the pain I caused you. I don't fully understand why I did this or why this happened, but I am sorry. I will never hurt you this way again."

Regina was crying. She had no idea what to say after that. She still loves him, but she's not sure she can forgive him yet. She knows that he is confused about this whole ordeal, so is she. Regina realizes that this is breaking him just about as much as it is breaking her. He is about to leave, but before her does Regina grabs a hold of his arm and pulls him into a hug. "I know you're sorry. I hope that you understand that I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but that doesn't mean that I don't still love you," she says right before she ends the hug. "I love you Regina," Robin says just as he walks out of her office.

 **Note** : _The chapters from here on out are going to start getting longer. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them. Please review! Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _The sleepover_

Regina closes the door and takes a deep breath. She collects herself before getting to work. The rest of the day seems to fly by. She has been dreading thesleepover she is having tonight with Roland and Robin. Robin had just poured his heart out and she was hoping that it wouldn't make things awkward. She wanted tonight to be perfect for Roland, he is so important to her.

Right before she was about to leave there was a knock at her door. She sighs and says, "Come in, but make it quick I have stuff to do." Snow walks in cheery as ever which made Regina roll her eyes and ask, "what do you need?" Snow lets out a sigh and sits down across from Regina and says, "We need to talk."

"About?" Regina questionably asks. Snow takes a deep breath before saying, "You have seemed off all day today. Everything seemed to be fine except when I mentioned something about Robin. What happened Regina?" Regina inhales sharply and forces a smile and replies, "Nothing, we are fine." Snow rolls her eyes and says, "I don't believe that. I know when you are lying to me. Don't shut me out Regina I can help you." Regina looks down and says, "nothing can help what has happened. I know that you are trying to help, but right now that's not what I need. I just need some time to think. I will tell you soon, I promise." Snow gets up and hugs Regina and replies, "I know things will work out." Tears begin to form in Regina eyes as she hugs Snow tighter. She releases her and gives her a sad smile and says, "thank you," as Snow walks out of the door.

Regina takes a deep breath as she gathers her things and heads home. When she arrives she starts making dinner so it will be ready when Roland and Robin get there. She puts the lasagna in the oven and sets the timer for an hour. She hears a knock at the door. "Shit, I didn't think they would be here yet," Regina whispers to herself. She opens the door and looks down at Roland as he gives her the biggest smile and yells, "Gina!" She picks him up and spins him around as he giggles. Robin looks at the two of them with so much love. Regina gives Roland a kiss and looks at Robin and says, "I wasn't expecting you for another hour. I don't even have dinner ready."

Robin looks at Roland and then back at Regina and laughs as he says, "Someone just couldn't wait to get here. He's been asking me when we were going to come over since he woke up this morning."

Regina lets out a loud laugh and looks at Roland and asks, "is that so?" Roland blushes and looks down bashfully and whispers, "Yes." Regina giggles and sets him down and asks, "would you like a snack?" His eyes light up as he says, "Do you have any chocolate?" Regina gives him a stern look and says, "you don't want to spoil your dinner. I made lasagna just for you. How about some grapes?" Roland pouts and says, "I guess. When is Henry going to be here?" She gets him a handful of grapes and says, "He should be here any minute." Just as she says that, Henry walks in. Roland jumps out of his seat and runs to him and gives him a big hug. Henry ruffles his hair and says, "hey buddy."

Roland gives him a giant smile and asks, "can we go play in your room until dinner is ready?" Henry looks at his mom and she nods giving her approval. He replies, "of course we can. Let's go." Roland runs up the stairs and Henry follows him.

After Roland leaves there is tension between Robin and Regina. Regina tries to make conversation to break the tension between them. "How has your day been," Regina asks. Robin clears his throat and says, "its been okay I guess. How was yours?" Regina responds, "It was good for the most part." After that the awkward silence returns.

Regina speaks up again and whispers, "you looked at her the way you look at me and that hurt so much because you always look at me like I am the entire universe."

"Regina, you are my universe. I can't function without you. I hate that I did this to you. I can't even fathom why I did it in the first place. My life is incomplete without you. You are my other half. I'm scared. I don't want to let you go. You're the mornings that remind me I'm alive and the evenings that remind me I made it through the day. You're my ray of hope and now I'm terrified that you are going to leave. I don't want you to be with me if you're not happy. All I want is to make sure that you'll be happy, even if it is without me," Robin says as he begins to sob.

Regina begins to cry and just stays silent. After a few minutes she collected herself and begins to speak. She says, "I love you with my whole soul. I don't want to lose you, but I need time to process this all. I can't believe that you did this to me. I don't understand how you could kiss someone else. Why would you kiss someone that you don't love? It just doesn't make any sense. Tomorrow I'm going to try to get something out of Emma. There has to be some kind of reasonable explanation. I just don't believe that you could cheat on me. But maybe something happened in Camelot that made you do this. I at least need some sort of explanation of why this happened."

Robin looks down and says solemnly, "I wish that I was able to answer that. " The timer on the oven sounds and Regina goes in the kitchen and takes the lasagna out. She gives it a few minutes to cool before calling the boys down for dinner.

All through dinner Roland kept staring at Regina and giving her weird looks. Regina eventually asks him what's wrong. He looks down and says, "Are you and daddy breaking up?" Regina is stunned. She replies, "of course not sweetie. Why do you think that?"

A tear rolls down Roland's cheek as he stammers, "I heard daddy saying that he wants you to be happy, even if it's without him." Regina gets up and pulls Roland into a hug and says, "me and your daddy are going through a rough patch, but that doesn't mean that we are breaking up. I love you Roland." He looks into Regina eyes as a small smile starts to form and as he says, "I love you too Gina. Is there desert?" She laughs and says, "Of course there is. Do you want an apple turnover?" Roland quickly nods his head.

After dinner the boys go back up to Henry's room while Regina and Robin clean up. Regina laughs as she says, "I think Roland may have missed Henry a little more than me. It seems like he had other intentions than just seeing me today." Robin smiles and replies, "I think he missed you both, but Henry is just more fun to play with." Regina looks a him with a playful look in her eyes and says, "are you saying I'm not fun?" Robin throws his head back in laugher as he replies, "of course not Milady." Regina smacks him playfully with a towel and gets back to drying the dishes.

Robin stands right beside her washing the dishes and he says, "I've missed talking to you like that. I know it's only been a day, but I've missed that playful glint in your eye and your beautiful laugh." Regina looks down and says, "I missed talking to you like that also. And your forest scent." Robin laughs loudly and replies, "I had a feeling you were going to say that." His laughter dies down and he starts talking again. He says, "I know we were just having a nice conversation, but I need to change it to a serious one for just a minute. I meant what I said in the living room. I don't want you to stay with me if you aren't going to be happy. Your happiness is my first priority, even if-"

"Even if what?" She growls, "Are you gonna feed me romantic slurs about how you want me to be happy without you?"

"I-"

She cuts him off once again, "Robin you are my happiness. I can't imagine my life without you. I meant what I said to Roland. And what I said to you. I'm going to find out what happened in Camelot." He sighs deeply, "What if what happened in Camelot turns out to be something awful? I've put you through so much pain. I just figured you would be happier without me. I love you and I don't want to be without you, but I was thinking that was what you needed. I can never forgive myself for what I have done. So I just couldn't imagine you forgiving me."

She replies, "Robin I know you, and I doubt you would ever hurt me like that on purpose. I could never be happier without you. You need to try and forgive yourself. Especially since we don't even know the whole story yet." Robin wraps his arms around Regina and holds her tight. They stay like that for a few minutes. Robin pulls back and looks into her eyes and says, "I will do anything for you. I don't know how you got me so hooked on you. It's like you're a fucking drug. I feel your presence in my veins, and I hear your voice in my mind. I can't get away from you. I love you." He holds her face in his hands and inches closer to her. Their lips are just centimeters apart. Their lips crash together. It was like they were trying to piece back everything that has happened with that one kiss. Regina broke the kiss and stares into his eyes as she sees a tear roll down his cheek.

 **Note:** _I'm sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. I'm going to try and update every week. I've been so busy studying for finals. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them. Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Robin," Regina stutters. "We can't do this."

He shakes his head and whispers, "I know, but for just a single moment I wanted to feel like the universe wasn't about to crush me and my heart wasn't about to explode." He takes a deep breath and steps away from her and looks at her with tears in his eyes as he says, "I need a minute to clear my head. If Roland comes down and asks where I am, just tell him I went to pick something up."

"Robin, I-"

He cuts her off and says, "this isn't your fault Regina. I just need a moment." Regina watches him as he walks out the door with a look of despair on his face.

Regina sighs deeply as she sits on the couch and begins to sob. _How did everything turn to shit? Why does he need all this time when he's the one that caused this pain? How the hell could he do this?_ Regina's thoughts trail off to all of the wonderful times they had together as she begins to cry even louder. She places her hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs so the boys won't hear her.

Regina's moms words flash in her mind _love is weakness_. She pushes that thought away quickly. She is not the person she used to be. Love is not her weakness, it is her strength no matter how much pain it causes her.

Robin sits at the bar with Little John by his side. He buries his face in his hands as he lets out a frustrated sigh. "All I wanted to do was make her happy. She deserves the world and I kissed another woman. I just don't understand this. I guess I'm better off alone. I've caused her so much pain. She doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her." Robin takes a deep breath as he continues, "I love her so much. I don't know if I would ever be able to live without her. I never thought I would fall so deeply in love with her so fast. She wasn't even what I was looking for, but as soon as I laid eyes on her I knew that she was the one that I wanted to be with. I know that sounds cheesy and cliché, but it's the honest to god truth. She is amazing with Roland and I know that he sees her as his mum. I just don't know what I'm going to do at this point. All I want is for her to be happy."

Robin breaks down as he lets his heart out to John. Little John puts his hand on Robins shoulder to comfort him as he says, "I believe that you are what makes her happy. You just need to give her time."

Robin sighs, "I don't see how giving her time is going to fix the pain I've caused her."

John furrows his brows and says, "I know that time can't fix all of the pain you've endured on her, but it can give her the space she needs to think about what she's going to do next. I know she loves you and I know that she would never leave you no matter what you do, because her love for you is so strong."

Robin looks down and replies, "that's what scares me. I don't want her to stay with me if she hurt. I want the best for her even if it's not with me. I just want her to be happy."

Little John states, "Robin how many fucking times do I have to tell you that you are her happiness. I've seen the way she looks at you, she looks at you like you are her whole world. I know that you don't believe you deserve her after what you have done, but you do. You guys have been through so much and you are still together. Most people would have split up after all of that. You guys are Soulmates and I truly believe that you can get through anything. You don't even know what really happened at Camelot. I know that I'm going to sound a lot like Snow when I say this, but stay hopeful."

Robin looks at his friend with so much gratitude as he replies, "thank you."

John smiles at him and says, "if you ever need to talk again, you know where to find me." Robins stands up and walks out of the bar with more hope than he has ever had.

Regina hears Roland running down the stairs and she quickly wipes away her tears and forces a smile on her face. Roland frowns when he sees her and asks, "where's daddy?"

She pulls him onto her lap and says, "he went to go get something. Do you want me to call him?"

Roland shakes his head no and replies, "I'm sleepy, can you tuck me in?"

She kisses his forehead and replies, "of course."

Regina covers him up and places a kiss on his forehead and tells him Goodnight. She turns to leave, but Roland calls out her name and she turns around. Roland looks down and blushes. Regina brings his face up and asks him what's wrong.

Roland whispers, "nothings wrong. I was just wondering... If I can call you mommy?"

Regina's face lights up as she replies, "of course you can. As long as I can call you my little outlaw." Roland giggles as he shakes his head up and down quickly.

She pulls him into a hug and says, "goodnight my little outlaw. I love you."

He grins as he replies, "goodnight mommy. I love you too." Regina walks out of his room with a huge smile on her face.

She walks downstairs and notices Robin on the couch and her smile fades. "You've been gone for hours. I'm just glad Roland didn't come down here earlier," Regina hisses.

He lifts his head up and replies, "I know. I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out how to work all of this shit out."

Regina retorts, "and you couldn't of just tried to talk to me about working this out?"

Robin frowns as he says, "I have been trying to work this out with you. We -"

"All that has really been said is some bullshit about how you want me to be happy without you, even though I've told you a dozen times that you are my happiness -"

Robin interrupts Regina and retorts, "I know that I am what makes you happy, but has it ever occurred to you that I can also be what ruins you and causes you pain."

"I know how much pain love can cause Robin and I never would've imagined you causing any amount of that. We are going to ruin each other, but we are also going to be the ones to pick up the pieces," Regina shouts.

Tears begin to form in Robins eyes as he says, "I don't want to hurt you so much that we have to pick up the pieces."

Regina whispers, "neither do I, but I would rather pick up pieces than not be with you."

Robin presses his forehead against hers and presses a kiss to her brow and says, "I'm sorry for yelling."

She backs away from him and give him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes as she replies, "it's fine."

He shakes his head, "no its not. I've already endured so much pain and I know that fighting with you isn't going to help anything. I'm just so frustrated with myself that I'm taking it out on the wrong people."

Regina nods and give him a sad smile as she replies, "I know how that feels and I've done a lot worse. Now if we are going to try and piece this back together we should talk, but after today I need my space. You can bring Roland out anytime he wants to see me, but I can't see you for a while. I hope that you can understand that. I'm trying my best not to get Roland mixed up in this mess that I call my life, but there is only so much I can do. So what do you think we should tell him so he doesn't assume that we are breaking up? Because that's the last thing that I want him to think."

Robins eyes brim with tears as he replies, "I will give you all the space you need. As for Roland I can just tell him the same thing that I told him the last time. I will tell him that you need some space from me to sort some things out and that it doesn't mean that we are breaking up it just means that you need some time to think about our relationship. I will make it clear to him that he can see you as much as he wants as long as you aren't busy."

"Thank you for being so understanding. The first thing that I will do tomorrow is talk to Emma to see if she had a hand in this," Regina replies.

"And what are we going to do if she didn't have a hand in any of this," Robin says as he holds back a sob.

A tear slides down Reginas cheek as she replies, "honestly Robin I don't know what will happen. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you if it wasn't a manipulation caused by Emma. I don't believe that you would cause me this much pain on purpose. It would tear me apart if you ended up falling in love with someone else in Camelot. I love you with my whole soul, but honestly the only thing that's keeping me from not completely breaking down is that all of this could be a manipulation. It scares me to death that if we get our memories back from Camelot that you will want to be with this woman and you'll leave me. If what you may have had with this woman is just a fling, then it would hurt me deeply that you would cheat on me for something that isn't even love. It is driving me crazy thinking about all the possible scenarios . So, if this isn't a manipulation I will probably break down, because I can't see my life without you in it. You are my everything, I would have never thought that I would fall so deeply in love with you so fast. The sad thing is, no matter how much this could hurt me, I would still want to be with you. If you really did cheat on me, I would still love you and care for you. And I think that is what scares me the most."

Robin weeps. It takes him a few minutes to recover before he beings to speak. "If this turns out to be real I want you to leave me and never forgive me. I would not deserve to have your love. I never imagined that I would hurt you as much as I am. I can never imagine kissing another woman or being in love with someone that isn't you." Robin wraps his arms around Regina and hugs her as he whispers, "I'm so sorry."

Regina hugs him back as she sobs. She pulls back to look at him as she says, "I don't want to lose you"

Robin replies, "nor do I."

There is a knock at the door that startles both Regina and Robin. Regina looks at the clock and says, "who would come over at this hour." Robin shrugs as he wipes away his tears.

Regina opens the door and her face goes pale as the woman that is at the door asks, "is Robin here?"

 **Note:** _I am sorry that this took me so long to update. December is always such a busy time for me. From here on out I will be updating a lot quicker than I have been. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and feel free to leave suggestions. Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Regina stares at the woman with a stricken look upon her face. Her lips parted as she inhaled deeply. Regina beings to talk and she stutters, "Um... he..." she takes a deep breath and continues, "yes he is here. I will get him. Wait here."

She walks into the living room with a stony look on her face as she says coldly, "a woman is here to talk to you."

Robins brows knit together as he replies, "Who?"

"Go have a look for yourself," Regina snaps.

Robin frowns as he walks to the door, and the woman that he sees there makes his heart shatter and his mind fill with regret. He slowly turns his head to Regina and sees that her eyes are brimming with tears. He looks back to the woman in the doorway and questions, "Who are you?"

She frowns, "you don't remember me?"

Robin grimaces, "I am sorry. The last 6 weeks have been wiped from my mind completely due to a curse."

Her eyes go wide in surprise as she replies, "well that would explain a lot. I wonder how I can remember anything. I am Merida and the I'm woman that you fell in love with in Camelot."

Robin face turns white as a sheet as he repeats, "fell in love with?"

Merida gives him a small smile, "yes fell in love with. I know this is a little awkward. Can I come in and talk to you?"

He looks over and Regina is sitting on the staircase holding back sobs and it breaks his heart. He replies, "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I can right now. I already have someone I love in my life. I don't really understand what the hell happened in Camelot that made me do this to her. I'm sorry that I have also put you through the pain of loving me. I have become pretty destructive of those around me in the past 6 weeks apparently."

She pursed her lips and nodded, "But I can tell you everything that happened."

He looked at her and told her told stay there. Robin walks over to Regina and lays his hand on her arm and gives it an affectionate squeeze. She jerks away from his grasp and looks at him with her tear streaked cheeks and her red brimmed eyes, "talk to her. We need to know what happened," she says with a shaky voice.

He shakes is head, "I don't want to. I'd much rather be talking to you and comforting you."

Regina snaps, "you fell in love with someone else Robin! I really don't feel like hearing about how fucking sorry you are right now. You can't change what you did. You are hurting me and you are also hurting her - not that I really give a damn about how she feels right now. You have done the worst thing that you could ever do to me. So go back out there and invite her inside to figure out how badly you screwed up! I wanted so badly to believe that this was a manipulation. I wanted to see the best in you. How could you? I tried to keep my calm about this, but I can't. It hurts top much. And the sad thing is, I can't stop loving you. So right now I really just need you to figure this shit out."

Robin chokes back a sob and just nods his head and walks back to the door. He avoids Merida's eyes as he tells her to come in. She walks in and spots Regina and gives her a sympathetic smile. Regina glares at her, "I don't need your sympathy. You're the one who caused this," she spats. Merida looks down and follows Robin into the living room. Regina tells Robin that she cannot handle this right now and she is going to go upstairs, but little does Robin know that she is listening intently to his and Merida's conversation. Regina has no idea how she is going to trust Robin again. He betrayed her in the worst way possible, but she still can't help the way she loves him.

Robin is staring into space not wanting to meet Merida's eyes. She clears her throat and gives him a small smile that he does not return. He is so furious with himself. He keeps trying to figure out how he could do this. How could he hurt Regina in this way, especially when he just wants her to be happy. He looks at Merida, "I don't understand any of this. What happened?"

She took a deep breath and began, "When I met you, you were really upset about something, and very distant. Naturally I asked you what was wrong and you just shrugged me off. I invited you over to my cottage to ease some of your nerves and to be honest, you looked like you could use a drink. You were hesitant, but I eventually talked you into it. Me and you both had a few drinks and were sharing stories like we've know each other for years and I asked you again what was troubling you. It was silent for a while, but you finally opened up. You told me that you had a small argument with Regina. It wasn't a really bad argument. It was a normal one all couples have, but you were very upset about it and wondering if you should even be with her anymore. The argument was about how you have been a little distant lately and she was just afraid that something was wrong, and you blew it a little out of proportion because you felt like she didn't trust you. In all honesty I still don't know why you felt like that, but maybe there was a part of the story you weren't telling me. I comforted you and told you that I'm sure everything thing would be fine and go back to normal the next day and then you kissed me. I was taken aback and I quickly pulled away not wanting to ruin your relationship with Regina, but you clearly see that, that didn't work out so well. I told you that you were sad and drunk and that you need to go back to Regina and get to sleep. You left and you came back the next day looking defeated. Regina wasn't very happy about you coming home drunk and you had another small argument. Again, I supported you and tried to make you feel better and you kissed me again. I pulled back and looked into your eyes and something was pulling me towards you. I have gotten to know you a little better and was starting to develop feelings for you and I believe that you were also. So I leaned back in and kissed you. After that day we began to get closer. You left Regina and told her that you found someone else that you loved, and that night we made love. I have never met someone like you. You were so caring about everyone's feelings. You felt awful for leaving Regina, but you couldn't deny your feelings for me. The story between us is so much longer, but I shortened it because I know that you need to talk with Regina and I hope that you end up making the right decision."

Robin could not believe what he was hearing. The man she is talking about sounded nothing like him. He wouldn't fight with Regina like that. He wouldn't kiss another woman because of such a simple argument. Red flags are going up everywhere in Robins mind. He still doesn't understand. This just does not sound like anything that he would do. "That doesn't sound like me at all. That doesn't make any sense," Robin says accusingly.

"So you think that I'm lying to you? We fell in love. Why can't you accept that Robin"

He takes a deep breath and sighs, "I can't accept that because I know in my heart that I wouldn't do anything to break Regina's heart. She is the love of my life. I cannot live without her."

Merida frowns as she snaps, "well I'm going to go now. I am not lying to you. I love you and I hope that you make the right choice and choose me." She walks out of the house and slams the door behind her.

Regina can't think straight. She doesn't want to believe what Merida is saying, but why would she lie about something like this. It just doesn't make any sense. And Robin is right, what she said doesn't sound like anything he would do. Regina's heart is breaking. She doesn't know how much longer she can take this pain - its too much. When Merida said that her and robin "made love" her skin started to crawl. It feels as if something is breaking inside of her. She feels empty and alone. It feels like everything she thought about Robin had been wrong. Love isn't beautiful, it is scary. She couldn't take this much longer. Everything seems to go slow when your heart breaks. You notice every flaw about yourself and notice the smallest things. When you are so deeply and madly in love, everything is like a blur and now that is crashing around Regina. She still loves him deeply, but has no idea how to react. She walks down the stairs with tear stained cheeks and hisses, "I need you to get out of my house. I will tell Roland that you had to take care of some things. I can't bare with you being here right now. I don't want to listen to apologies, they mean nothing to me. I can't even look at you right now."

Tears run down Robins cheeks, "But I -"

"I don't care," Regina screams.

"I love you," Robin sobs.

"Apparently you didn't in Camelot. You had sex with another woman Robin. You fell in love with her. That is unforgivable, just get out of my fucking house."

"Please just listen to me. Can we at least talk?"

"I don't think there is anything else to talk about," she snaps.

"There is plenty to talk about. Please lets talk, I am so sorry," Robin exclaims desperately.

"I can't right now. This hurts way too much. If you loved me you would leave!"

He looks down as he cries harder and whispers, "fine." as he walks out the door.

Regina is broken. Her legs shake as she walks up the stairs to check on Roland to make sure she didn't wake him. Luckily he is a heavy sleeper and is still sound asleep, but Henry is not. She walks into his room and sees that his eyes are brimming with tears.

"How much did you hear," she softly asks.

"I... heard that he really did cheat on you and you screaming at him to get out of the house."

She wraps her arm around Henry and rubs his back as she whispers, "I am so sorry baby."

She cuddles with him until he falls asleep and then she goes into her room, slides under her covers and sobs. She thinks about how her life has ended up like this. How did everything turn to shit? Regina cries until she can't cry anymore and falls into an uneasy sleep.

Zelena cackles as she holds Merida's heart in her hand. "Poor dear sister, she is not going to know what hit her," Zelena whispers to herself. Hurting her sister is one of Zelenas favorite activities and this had been her best plan yet. She cannot believe that it was this easy to break her. She smiles to herself, knowing that she hurt her sister.

Zelena faces Emma and smiles as she says, "Okay dark one, what would you like in return for this favor?"

Emma gives her a wicked smile as she replies, "You'll see."

 _ **Note:**_ _So, I was going to post this a few days ago, but I lost most of my work and I am a little nervous about posting this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them. Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback: Camelot 4 weeks ago

 _Robin sighs deeply as he sits on his bed and runs his fingers through his hair. Regina comes up from behind him and rubs the middle of his back trying to comfort him. She places a chaste kiss on his lips, "what has got you riled up?"_

 _"Its nothing. I'm fine," he replies and forces a smile._

 _"No you are not fine. Why are you shutting me out?"_

 _"I'm sorry, love. I have just been stressed out about a lot of things lately. I just didn't want to bring you into it because you already have so much on your plate."_

 _"You can tell me anything no matter how busy I am. I will always be here for you. You are my soulmate remember?"_

 _Robin chuckles lightly, "I do remember. I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too. Do you want to talk about what is wrong? You have been a little distant and I am really sorry if that's my fault. I just don't want us to grow apart because I'm so busy and rarely get to see you," Regina says, her face filled with concern._

 _Robin takes a hold of her hand, "trust me we will never grow apart. You are the love of my life and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You have changed my life in ways that I cannot explain. I don't really feel like talking about what is stressing me out right now, but I promise you I will tell you tomorrow when I am a little less upset."_

 _She gives him a weak smile as she says with a waver in her voice, "alright."_

 _"Do you not trust me?"_

 _Regina's eyes go wide with shock, "of course I trust you. Why would you ask me something like that?"_

 _He rubs the back of his neck as he replies, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know what made me say that. I know that you trust me. I'll be right back. I need a minute to clear my head."_

 _"Robin, I'm sorry," Regina says, her voice laced with worry._

 _"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who needs to think before I speak. I'll be back soon I promise."_

 _"Okay, I hope that you are feeling alright. You have no need to be sorry Robin. I understand that you are not feeling well and I know what it is like to be in your position. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."_

 _Robin gives Regina a weak smile as he walks out of the room. Regina frowns as she wonders what has made him feel so down. Her stomach knots with uncertainty, thinking that she could have possibly done something to make him feel this way._

 _Moments later Robin meets a woman named Merida and follows her back to her cabin. He tells her things that have been worrying him that he has not quite yet told Regina. Guilt laces through him when he realizes that he should not be here talking to this random stranger that he has just met about his problems - he should be with Regina. He was about to tell Merida that when she moved in to kiss him. Robins eyes went wide with shock and he quickly pushed her away. His body went rigid. "What the hell are you doing? You know that I have a girlfriend that I love dearly," Robin shouts as he quickly stands._

 _"I- I'm sorry. I must have misread this situation," Merida stammers._

 _"Yes you did," Robin says firmly as he storms out of the cabin and heads back to Regina's castle._

End of flashback

Regina wakes up breathing heavily, her shirt drenched with sweat. She woke up from a nightmare, but realized that this nightmare was also her reality - Robin cheating on her. She still cannot believe that this is true. She doesn't want to believe it. Out of all the people who could of hurt her why did it have to be Robin, she silently questions. "I knew that all of this was too good to be true. Villains truly never get happy endings. Why would I ever believe that I would be an exception to that? Love is unequivocally my weakness," Regina murmurs to herself. She feels tears trickling down her cheeks before she realizes that she is crying, again. Regina inhales deeply and shoves her feelings inside of her like she was taught to do and quickly wipes away her tears.

She glances at the clock and realizes that it's only 5AM, but she knows that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep if she tried so she rises out of bed with shaky legs and walks downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. The coffee machine hissed as a fresh brew filtered into the pot. She sees the bottle of vodka out of the corner of her eye and thinks about drinking it just to ease a little bit of her pain. She shakes her head and quickly rushes those thoughts out of her mind because she has kids to look after. The only thing at this point that is keeping her happy is her two boys that are upstairs. She feels guilty that Henry heard everything that went on last night. She doesn't want him to have to endure any of the pain that she has felt.

While Regina's coffee is brewing she walks upstairs to grab her phone. When she turns it on she notices that she has received a voicemail from Robin and her hands begin to shake. She is not sure if they shake with fear, sadness, or anger. Regina hurriedly goes to her voicemail and presses play and Robins voice commences, "I know that on this voicemail I am not going to be able to say all that I want to so I am going to try and keep this short. I'm so sorry - I know that I have said this so many times that it probably doesn't have any meaning, but I will say it until I take my last dying breath. I can never forgive myself for what I have done and I am positive that you could never either. I don't deserve you or your love. I am going to come pick Roland up around 7AM and I promise you that will be the last time you will see me. I don't want to enkindle anymore pain upon you. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It can be as if I never existed. I have come to terms with the fact that I will never love someone as much as I love you Regina," the voicemail cuts off and Regina body wracks with deafening sobs. This is not at all what she wanted. _How dare he think that she could ever live as if he had never existed._ She snarls with anger as she tries to stop sobbing. She feels weak.

Regina angrily marches downstairs and grabs the bottle of vodka without thinking. "Screw it all. I should have listened to my mother," she screams before she takes a drink. Her better judgement tells her to stop drinking so she can take care of the kids, but her heart isn't listening to that as she takes another large gulp of vodka and feels the sweet burn of the liquid travel down her throat. Regina drank with a purpose. She chugged down the vodka to forget the sweet taste of Robin's lips and the way she got butterflies every time he walked into the room. She wanted to forget his name and the way that he looked at her and the way she felt when he touched her, but as the vodka filled her veins it just became more painful. She begins to wonder why the hell wasn't she enough for him. Was she not pretty enough? Was her love not enough? As those thoughts fill her mind, she gulps down more vodka, but that makes her think about him more. Her mind is consumed with thoughts and memories that she just wants to forget for a little while. Before she could even think about it, she is picking up her phone and dialing Robin's number.

The line rings four times before he picks up and groggy voice booms through the phone, "Regina?"

"Hello b-baby," Regina slurs.

"You're drunk."

"No I am not. I have been thinking about you a lot. I miss the way that you make me feel," Regina purrs as she giggles.

"Regina you are drunk and I know that you are not thinking straight right now, so I'm going to hang up. I'm coming to pick Roland up right now, because I don't want him to see you this way. If you would like me to I will bring Henry with me," Robin says firmly.

"Robin wait don't hang up," Regina pleads.

"What do you want Regina? I don't want to hurt you anymore. I am trying to distance myself from you, but right now you are making it so damn hard."

"Why did you cheat on me? Is my love not good enough for you? Am I not good enough for you," Regina croaks as she voices her insecurities.

Guilt pierces through Robin as she asks those questions. He also wonders what went through his head to make him cheat on her. He pauses for a moment before he replies, "I wish that I could tell you the reason that all of this happened, but I know one thing for sure and it is that this is not your fault. Don't ever think that you are not good enough for me. Honestly you are too good for me and right now I feel like I don't deserve you. So don't for a second think that it was anything that you did. This is my fault, not yours."

Tears fall silently down Regina's cheeks. Her mind is screaming at her to hang up and listen to his words to forget about him, but how is she supposed to forget someone who meant - **no** means the world to her. Why did this have to happen, she silently screams. She stays silent for a long time before she replies curtly as she holds onto the phone tightly, "she must of gave you things that I could not. And to answer your question, yes I would like you to pick up both of the boys."

"Regina-"

Before Robin can get the chance to say anything else she abruptly ends the call. She downs another shot of vodka and rubs her temples with her index fingers. _What the hell was I thinking. Calling him just made things worse,_ she quietly reprimands herself. Regina has gotten through Daniels death, even though it lead her to do terrible things, but she has never felt this type of pain. It feels like her world is crumbling down around her. Her ceilings are cracking and toppling onto her, crushing her until she can barely breath. She feels as if everything that has happened between them is a lie. The alcohol she has consumed doesn't help her forget him. All it did was make her think of how much she is losing.

She feels the darkness creeping towards her, beckoning to her and holding out its hand like an old friend. The darkness is comforting, kind, and waiting for her with open arms, trying to caress her pain away. She wants to grab its hand and never let go until it takes her down into the depths of evil. Regina's thoughts go back to the time when she was the evil queen and feared by all. She craves that power again. The darkness moves closer to her. She feels as if its breath is tickling her neck. She is so tempted to go back to her old ways. She wants to put all of her walls up and never let anyone in again so she won't ever feel this pain again. All of a sudden she thinks of Henry and Roland and how harshly this would affect them and in that moment she shoves the darkness away.

Regina stands up with wobbly legs and stumbles over to the counter and sets the bottle of vodka down. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and notices how broken she looks. "I am so weak," she murmurs. She slowly walks up the stairs to wash her face and make herself look a little less destroyed. After a few minutes she hears knocking at the door. She stumbles down the stairs and opens the door. She gasps and hisses, "Zelena."

"Hello sis. You don't look too well," Zelena replies with a wicked smile and walks right past Regina into her house.

Regina's face hardens as she sternly says through clenched teeth, "get out of my house."

She cackles, "Oh don't worry sis, I will be gone before your precious robin gets here."

"Wait- how did you know Robin was coming over?"

Zelena shrugs nonchalantly, "lucky guess."

She scoffs, "I'm sure it was. Get to the chase witch. Why are you here?"

Zelena placed her hand over her heart and feigned hurt, "such crude words and accusations. What have I ever done to you?"

Regina laughs harshly, "It would take me days to list everything that you have put me through. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"You seem a bit tipsy sis. What has got you down in the dumps?"

"Stop stalling and cut to the chase," Regina all but screams.

"You're not even going to offer me a glass of apple cider?"

"No! What the hell do you want?"

"Fine, you get your way for now sis. Yesterday I met a young woman at a bar and she was very distraught. She decided to confide in me and tell me about everything that had happened to her last night and now we are allies. Luckily we have a common enemy, you. If you haven't guessed already, this young woman that I am speaking of is Merida. It is clear that Robin has cheated on you in Camelot and I really don't understand why you are still communicating with him. Is love clouding your judgement, sis? Merida and I have come up with a proposition for you. After today, you are not to see Robin or Roland anymore-"

"This is absurd," Regina hissed.

"Will you let me finish? Anyways as I was saying, you are not to see them anymore. If you so much as talk to them I will personally make your life a living hell. I will hurt them and Henry in ways that you cannot even imagine. You are not allowed to tell him this information and if you do, the consequences will be grave. As long as you stay away from them everyone you love will remain safe. Trust me you will never get away with talking to them. You cannot get anything past me."

"So this isn't a proposition at all. This is you and Merida forcing me to stay away from almost everyone I love," Regina spat.

Zelena smiles widely, "now you're getting it! Honestly why do you even still love Robin? He cheated on you."

"Love just doesn't go away that easily. Not that you would ever know. You will never have love in your life," she sneers.

"You never know. With Robin's record, maybe I can get him to love me," Zelena snickers.

"Why are you doing this Zelena? What is wrong with you?"

Zelena throws her head back in maniacal laughter, "why am I doing this? What a silly question sis. Isn't it quite easy to figure out. I want to ruin your life. I want you to have to go through the pain that I went through. You don't deserve happiness Regina. You never did and you never will. I have places to be. This is the last day that you can be with your loved ones. Try to make it worth it." And with that Zelena vanished.

Regina's mind is still clouded with alcohol and she storms outside and lets out a painfully loud scream as tears stream down her face. "What the hell am I going to do," she sobs.

 **Note: thisistruelove asked me a great question and I just wanted to make it clear that I am not including Zelena's pregnancy is this. I am sorry if that upsets you. It is easier for writing purposes and I personally do not like that story line. I'm sorry that it has taken me almost a month to update. I have had so many essays to complete. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think I should continue with the flashbacks? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you don't like smut skip half of the flashback. Stop reading when they kiss the second time.**

.::.

Flashback: Camelot 4 weeks ago

Robin hurries back to Regina's castle. When he arrives, he begins to pace the corridor outside of Regina's room. He runs his fingers through his hair, wondering what he is going to tell Regina and how she is going to take it. He knows that he didn't make the move on Merida, but it was his fault that he sought comfort in anyone but Regina and for that he feels extremely guilty. Robin has no idea what possessed Merida to kiss him, but the more he thinks about the more angry he gets.

He takes a deep breath and walks into Regina's room. His breath is taken away by her beauty. Regina's face is bare of any makeup and her dark locks fell messily past her shoulders. She heard the soft creak of the floorboards and looked up and dark brown eyes met bright blue eyes. Her lips curled up into a smile when she saw Robin standing in the doorway admiring her beauty, but the smile faltered when she saw the sullen look upon his face. She hastily got up from her sizeable bed, walked over to him and wrapped him up in a firm hug. Robin buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Regina slowly lifts her head up to look him in the eyes as she sincerely asks him what is wrong. He pulls back from their embrace and walks them over to the bed. Their hands intertwine and he looks down not being able to meet her gaze. "I need to tell you something and I will understand if you want me to leave you alone after I tell you what has happened this afternoon."

"Robin, what is it?" Regina asks, her voice laced with worry.

Robin takes a deep breath and tells her what happened with Merida. He leaves out what has been bothering him, because he isn't sure if she wants to hear about that right now. He never meant any harm by talking to Merida, but he realizes that his mistake was not seeking comfort from the right person, which is of course Regina. As he tells the story he glances up at Regina when he tells her that Merida kissed him and automatically he sees her eyes darken with hatred. Robin quickly pulls away from the grasp that she has on his hand after he is done telling her what had occurred. He stands up to leave, but she grabs his arm and yanks him back to the bed. "This isn't your fault," Regina whispers.

"Of course it is. I always end up doing things to screw up mine and other peoples lives."

"Robin, look at me," Regina all but begs. Robin slowly lifts his head to meet her gaze. "You didn't kiss her back and I know that the only person you have feelings for is me. If I were to be upset with anyone it would be Merida. She took advantage of you at your most vulnerable moment. We are connected in a way that I cannot explain, but I can feel how much you love me. I know that you wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt me. I used to be the Evil Queen, so believe me when I say that I know what you are going through. I myself sought comfort in the wrong people because of things that previously happened to me. I understand if you are not completely ready to tell me what happened, but just know that I am always here for you Robin. I love you."

Robin brings his hands up and lovingly holds Regina's face, "I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you Regina. I want to tell you, I'm ready."

Regina smiles and plants a kiss on his lips before she says, "okay, I am here for you."

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I feel useless. I feel like everything would be going better if I wasn't here with all of you. It feels like I'm just a block in the road. It sounds stupid now that I'm saying it aloud to you. This feeling has been gnawing at me for a few days. I hate feeling like I can't do anything to help. The first day we got here I got stabbed and perhaps Emma is going to become more dark because she saved me. I feel useless Regina."

"Robin believe me when I say this, you are not useless. If you hadn't been here the day of the ball I may have died. You have saved my life in many different ways. I'm not sure that I would be able to handle being here without you. You have been such a big help and I understand why you feel useless, but there is no need to feel this way. Everyone wants you here, trust me. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more at ease?" Regina says with the utmost sincerity.

Robin smiles widely, "you just made me feel more at ease. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so sorry for everything that has occurred today."

"I will tell you this as many times that I need to, you don't need to be sorry. I understand the situation you were in. I love you," Regina firmly states.

Robin leans closer to her, capturing her lips with his. It wasn't his intention for the kiss to intensify and turn into something else, but he is completely glad that it is. His hand cupped around the back of her neck, desperately pulling her lips harder to his. Robin trails the warm tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she willingly opens her mouth for him. Regina lets out a gasp as he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, moving it against hers. Heat flared straight to her core, as her stomach tightened in anticipation.

She climbed into his lap and curled her legs around his torso. Robin growled against her mouth as she began to roll her hips onto his half hard cock. Her hands snuck underneath his shirt and she lightly scratched his toned abs'. Their lips parted, both of them desperate for air. He looks at Regina with lust filled eyes as he quickly rid her of her shirt. She didn't hesitate to start unbuttoning Robins shirt. As soon as it was unbuttoned she quickly removed it and his undershirt from his body. "You're so beautiful," Robin murmurs as his eyes rake over her body. His fingers flutter across the lace bra on her chest and he lightly scrapes his nails over her nipples causing her to let out a soft moan.

He hastily removes her bra. He automatically captures one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue eagerly plays with the nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking. His teeth begin to nip at Regina's nipple, making her hiss a _yesss,_ in satisfaction. Robin lets go of her one hardened peak and moves to the other, sucking it as she moans loudly. He has a smug grin on his lips as he releases her breast.

They both quickly remove the rest of their clothing, not wanting to wait any longer. Regina trembled with anticipation as Robin kissed and sucked at the pulse point on her neck. His breath was heavy and hot against her flushed skin. She trailed her hands down his stomach lightly scraping his toned body. Her hand traveled down to his throbbing erection and she lightly brushed her thumb against the tip of his member. "Regina," he groans as she continues to move her hand up and down his thick, long shaft.

Robin pushes her hand away and Regina frowns. "I want to worship you," he says in a low sexy tone.

Regina moans at his words and he continued kissing her neck. His lips traveled between the valley of her breasts, giving her nipples a quick peck before traveling further down. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and ran his fingers along her sides making her tremble. He began placing feather light kisses just above where she was aching for him and she arched her back, "Robin," she pleaded. His cool hands spread her legs gently as he placed a light kiss just above her clit. Without warning he slid two fingers inside of her entrance making her moan loudly and arch off of the bed. Robin groans at how warm and wet she is there. She writhes under him, gasps and lets out loud breathy moans, that make his member even harder.

His mouth finds her clit and laps at it in quick, firm strokes. Regina nearly screams out at the feeling of his fingers curling deeper inside of her, making her closer to her release. "Faster, oh god, Robin!"

He chuckles against her clit and his tongue beings to go wild against her nub, flicking it up and down and side to side. He curled and uncurled his fingers inside of her, finding the spot that drives her wild as he sucks hard on her clit, making her scream with pleasure. Her legs began to tense as she starts to thrust her hips to meet with the thrust of his fingers. He gave her clit a long lick and attached his lips to her, sucking hard on her clit, as she began to see stars. She let out a loud moan as she tugged on his hair.

"Oh my god, Robin, I'm so close. Oh fuck, yes!" Regina comes hard on his tongue with a scream of his name, as he continues to pump his fingers inside of her, lengthening her orgasm.

Robin crawls back up her body and captures her lips in a tender kiss, "I love you too."

Regina deepens their kiss, sticking her tongue into his mouth. She reached her hand down and stroked his cock, her soft, firm touch sending electricity throughout Robins body. She wraps her legs around him and using all of her strength, flips their position so that she is on top of him. She beings to slowly grind on his member as he lets out a breathy moan. "Now it's my turn to worship you," Regina whispers in a seductive tone.

Robin takes his bottom lip and bites it as she wraps her hand around his member, stroking him again and rubbing the tip of his cock along her wet opening, coating his tip with her desire. He lets out a moan and buries his face in her shoulder, while gripping her sides tightly. She slowly lowers her hips, sinking down on him inch by inch, his length slipping into her with ease. She lets her body adjust to the size of him and she slowly begins to move, with a few gentle thrusts. Robins head falls back as he groans with pleasure. She squeezed her walls around him as she increased the pace of her thrusts.

"Fuck, Regina. You feel so amazing," he whimpers as his fingers tighten around her waist. At his words she started moving her hips faster, sighing at the feeling of him inside of her. He loses himself in the feel of her as his muscles tighten, the pressure building in his thick shaft. She leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss as he scraped her back with his fingernails. A throaty moan escaped her lips as Robin started to thrust himself into her, matching her pace. The only sound in the room was heavy panting, moaning, and the sound of their sweaty bodies pounding roughly against each other, with the heady scent of sex in the air.

Their hearts were racing at the same beat, her walls fluttering around his cock at every thrust. He swirls his tongue around her nipples and lightly nips at them as she releases a deep moan. Regina looks down at him, her eyes filled with lust as she circles her hips even faster around him. He is hitting the spot that make her wreathe and whimper as she takes him deeper and harder than she ever has.

Robin removes his hand from her back and begins to toy with her clit. "Fuck!" she screams. "Just like that. Don't st- _oh, fuck!_ Don't stop," she moans as Robin continues his movements. He captures her lips again in a rough kiss, teeth clashing together as they both let out loud moans.

"Are you close?" Robin whispers, trying not to come just yet.

She nods quickly and Robin brings his other hand up and rolls her nipple between his fingers. Regina comes again, hard, shaking and screaming Robins name as she tightly grips his shoulders. He stares at her, getting lost in her beauty as he thrusts inside of her a few more times before he finds his release, spilling his seed inside of her as her name tumbles from his lips.

They collapse beside each other with weak limbs. Robin peppers kisses all over her, before he gets up to clean the mess that he left between her legs. Their limbs intertwine as they whisper I love yous to each other before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

.::.

Present Day:

Robin arrives at Regina's house and what he sees makes his heart stop. Regina is sitting on the grass, crying hysterically. Robin jumps out of his car and runs to her. _This is all my fault_ , that thought was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Without thinking he wraps Regina up in his arms, running his hands through her hair in an effort to comfort her, placing kisses on her forehead. She relaxes in his embrace before realizing what she is doing. Her eyes snap open and she angrily pushes him away, "don't touch me!"

Robin throws his hands up in surrender, "okay, I will just get the boys and leave."

"Robin, wait, I'm okay now. I want to spend the rest of the day with them. If that's okay with you, of course," Regina pleads. She wants to spend all of the time she can with Roland before she loses him forever. "I want you to be with us also," she whispers. She can't forgive Robin for what he has done, but this will be the last time she sees him and she doesn't want to end it on a bad note, no matter how much it pains her.

Robins eyes go wide in astonishment, "you want me... to spend time with all of you?"

Regina eyes look down at the grass, not wanting to meet his gaze, as she nods.

Robin stays still, frozen to the grass not knowing how to reply. He doesn't understand Regina's sudden change of mind in regards to him. He wants to kiss her and wrap his arms around her in an embrace, but he knows that she won't be comfortable with that, she may never be comfortable with that. Her voice interrupts his thoughts, "I want us to be able to spend time together with our sons, because this will be the last time that will happen."

Robin feels as if the world has fallen down around him. Tears begin to form in his eyes. He knew this was going to happen, he even told her that he would stay away from her so that she can forget about him, but actually hearing it and experiencing it is a whole new level of pain. He steps forward and she takes a step back, "I'm sorry Robin. I just can't do this anymore," Regina whispers before she stumbles into the house, still dizzy from the alcohol, and locks herself in her bedroom.

Tears stream heavily down Regina's cheeks. She's mad at Robin for cheating on her, but she doesn't want things to end, not like this. "If he wouldn't have cheated in the first place we wouldn't even be here," Regina whispers angrily to herself.

Regina continues to think about what has progressed and as she does, she begins to see how some of this doesn't make any sense. "Zelena must of had something to do with Robin cheating on me. That's the only thing that would really make sense," she whispers in realization. _But how did she do it?_ A knock at her bedroom door interrupts her thoughts. "What?" Regina yells to the person outside of her door.

"I don't think I can stay with all of you knowing that this is the last time that I'll see you. I'm going to go Regina. Bye," Robin says as his voice cracks.

"Robin, wait!" Regina runs to the door and quickly opens it, "please stay with us. There are reasons that I can't see you and Roland anymore. You know that I would do anything to see Roland. You have to understand that this is not how I want to end things, but it is how this has to be. I can't explain it to you, but please believe me when I say that this is for your own good and Roland's."

"Regina, please tell me what is going on. I can help you. I will do anything for you. Why can't you see Roland?"

She sadly shakes her head, "this is something that no one can do anything about Robin. I am not even sure if I can fight this, but I'm going to fight like hell. As much as I want to tell you why, I can't."

"I know that you are. I just want to know what is going on. I'm confused and I don't know how I'm going to tell Roland that he is never allowed to see you again. This is going to break his heart, Regina."

"Don't you think I know that, Robin. I am going to try and do whatever I can to see my little outlaw again, but I'm going to need you to trust me," Regina pleads as tears stream down her cheeks.

Robin moves forward and wipes away her tears, "I trust you will all of my heart. I believe in you, Regina. I know that you can fight this. If you ever need anything I'm just one call away."

Regina frantically shakes her head, "I can't even speak to you Robin, I'm so sorry."

Robin sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. I am going to miss you."

Regina smiles sadly, "I am going to miss you too. I am still so angry at you, but I know that we need to spend all the time we can together, especially if this is the last time we get to see each other."

"I wish that I could go back in time and fix everything. I wish that there was something I could do. I hate myself and I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. Now lets go wake up our boys and make our last day together a great one."

Regina nods, not denying anything that he says. The wounds that he left on her heart from cheating on her still fresh, as they walk up the stairs together to wake up their sons.

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


End file.
